What I Never Knew
by Lyn Black
Summary: Buffy's mom kept a secret from her for her whole life. What changes will come when she finds out something that just might change her whole existence? BtVS and The Mummy Returns x-over feat: JS/AB and AOC/BS/S
1. My Real Father?

What I Never Knew, Chapter One  
  
DC: I don't own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or The Mummy. I just got bored one day and decided to do my own little crossover.  
  
  
  
Summary: Buffy's mom kept a secret from her for her whole life. What changes will come when she finds out something that just might change her whole existence? JS/AB, BS/S  
  
AN: I changed the timelines around, so don't be flamin' me for getting stuff out of order. It's called fanfiction, and this is my story, so it goes my way. Also, I know some stuff has already happened by this time, such as the opening of Seti I's tomb. Just remember, it's fanfiction.  
  
Spoilers: Joyce Summers isn't dead, Buffy is seeing Spike. No real spoilers, just mentions of stuff that happened during the series. Also, no one really knows if Ardeth Bay is married or not.  
  
  
  
"Buffy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Joyce asked, knocking on her daughter's door.  
  
"Just a minute!" she called. "Spike, get into the closet!" she whispered, jumping off her bed and opening the blinds on her window as he followed her commands.  
  
"Come in!" she called, thrusting on her bathrobe.  
  
Joyce opened Buffy's door and sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"I have to talk to you. It's about you being a slayer," Joyce started into the conversation. Buffy nodded her head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Did you ever wonder why you were a Chosen One?" she asked. Buffy kept nodding her head. Joyce took it as an opportunity to keep going.  
  
"I never told you, but I have to tell you now. Your father, passed away last night in his sleep. His heart gave out. But what I have to tell you is going to make you think of me in a different way," Joyce said, bluntly, watching a tear fall down the blonde's cheek and put her arm around her.  
  
"Buffy, he wasn't your father. I need to tell you more about that another time, but all I can say is that it ties into your being a slayer."  
  
"What does the man that never acknowleged me as his daughter have to do with me being a slayer? And why isn't Dad my father?" Buffy asked, tears overfilling her usually-bright eyes.  
  
"I'm a slayer. Or I was, up until you came around. I wanted to protect you from it, and so did your real father. Your dad knew about me having an affair, and that you weren't his, and that's why he never was very close to you-" Joyce started, with Buffy interrupting her.  
  
"You're a slayer? But why... my father... what does Dad have to do with me being a slayer?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We moved to Egypt for awhile after we married, while your dad was on an extended business deal with the Egyptian government. At the time he didn't know I was a slayer. I was exchanged with an Egyptian slayer while we were there, and I became very... close to the watcher I was assigned to. Eventually, we had an affair, and your dad and I left soon after you were born," Joyce explained.  
  
"And you're telling me now... why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He needs your help."  
  
***********  
  
Cairo, Egypt  
  
"Ardeth, are they on their way?" Evie asked.  
  
"I spoke with Joyce briefly on the telephone and it turns out she had to tell Elizabeth anyways. Her husband passed away," Ardeth said, pacing across Evie's office.  
  
"Isn't her name 'Buffy'?" Evie asked.  
  
"Yes, but I cannot get used to calling her that. It's just unnatural to call someone 'Buffy' even though its her real name," Ardeth explained.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be here as soon as they can," Evie comforted.  
  
***********  
  
"Mum, do you know what she's like?" Alex asked, now a teenager of sixteen years.  
  
"No, I've honestly never met her. She was born after Ardeth lost contact with us, which would make her about your age. I hear she is the Chosen One," Evie said.  
  
"But Mum, who is the Chosen One?" he asked, changing out of his school uniform.  
  
"The Chosen One is a female born with a mark that distinguishes her as the slayer. The slayer is much like Ardeth's group, the Medjai. Her council is her leader, as Ardeth is the leader of the Medjai. As far as I know, Buffy's mother, Joyce, met Ardeth working with the watcher's council about seventeen, eighteen years ago," Evie explained.  
  
"What happened eighteen years ago, besides Alex?" Rick interrupted.  
  
"They've called in the slayer."  
  
***********  
  
Sunnydale, CA  
  
"Come on, we're gonna miss our flight!" Joyce exclaimed, carting her suitcase through the crowded terminal.  
  
Spike, Buffy, Xander, Willow and Giles followed her with their own suitcases.  
  
"My things have been sent ahead of time. In this day and age, they'd think I was a terrorist or something," Giles explained.  
  
When they were safely on the plane, in a small private room, they discussed the week to follow.  
  
"The Medjai must really need our help if they're giving us private first class tickets," Xander observed.  
  
"It's a good thing we got nighttime tickets, or Spike here, would've been dust," Buffy indicated.  
  
"Like the loss of Dead Boy would've been that much of a travesty," Xander muttered.  
  
"Did you just say 'travesty'?" Willow asked.  
  
"Hey, I did!" Xander exclaimed. "I just said 'travesty'!"  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
***********  
  
Cairo, Egypt  
  
Joyce looked expectantly out into the terminal for any sight of her lost love. Ardeth stood at the back, dressed in his normal black garb.  
  
"This... is the guy who's supposed to be my father?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Shhh. He is your father. I'm sure that once you get to know him, you'll see everything you have in common," Joyce said, lightening up the subject.  
  
"Ardeth?"  
  
"Joyce?" Ardeth asked, looking at Buffy.  
  
"No, that one's Joyce. I'm Buffy," she said.  
  
"You have the look of your mother when I first met her," he said in awe. "Well, who are your friends?" he asked.  
  
"Well, of course you know my mom. These are my best friends Xander and Willow. And this is my boyfriend, Spike-" Buffy got cut off.  
  
"William the Bloody! But how... but why... don't you know..." Ardeth stuttered.  
  
"Chill out, Ardeth, Mr. Bay, whatever I'm supposed to call you. He has a soul now, and it's been made perminant. It won't leave him, I assure you," Buffy said.  
  
"I'm not going to pretend to like it. But for now, please call me Ardeth. I would hope in time you would call me your father, but there's no use in pressing the issue until you feel comfortable with it," he explained and sighed.  
  
Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, Egypt  
  
"I assume your mother has told you of our... indiscretions in the past?" Ardeth asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I still don't see why she kept the whole slayer thing from me for all of this time. You think she would've at least told me something about it when I told her I was one," Buffy asked as they strolled around the abandoned ruins.  
  
"But why am I here?" she asked.  
  
"It's a long story. The O'Connells, whom you'll meet tonight at dinner, need some assistance with a problem associated with Evelyn's past life regressions as Nefertiri, daughter to pharaoh Seti I. She needs to accomplish certain things at his tomb, which she has been unable to do without the assistance of a slayer. You see, a slayer's hand joined with the hand of one of the blood of Egyptian royalty, can lift the curse placed upon it. Without it, the tomb cannot be accessed without the ultimate sacrifice: Egypt will sink into the Underworld, much like the lost city of Ahm Shere," he explained.  
  
"So you need me to hold hands with this... Evelyn?" she wondered outloud.  
  
"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that. You must marry her son."  
  
***********  
  
"...And then he says I have to get married?" Buffy exclaims.  
  
"Wait, no one's getting married here. Not to my girlfriend!" Spike says, enraged.  
  
"And to top it off, I haven't even met the kid yet! He's supposed to be the father I never had, not to betrothe me to the first kid my age to come around!" Buffy hollers.  
  
"Tell your mother. She'll be able to fix it."  
  
***********  
  
"I've been thinking about this for awhile. Doesn't Evelyn have a brother? Who could marry Mom?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that-" he was intterupted.  
  
"What could be more complicated than that?! I have to marry some kid so his mother can save Egypt? Is that it? Didn't you think about what I wanted?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We all have. That's why it's just going to be signing some papers saying that you were legally married by an Egyptian judge, and then, after the whole fiasco is over, you'll both sign annulment papers, so we can go on with life as it was," Ardeth explained.  
  
  
  
AN: I know it really isn't a cliffie, but I needed to stop somewhere. Next chapter: the O'Connells meet the Scoobie gang and the Summers-Bay clan. 


	2. Dinner

DC: Still the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Evelyn, Rick, meet my daughter... Buffy, her friends Xander, Willow and Spike and her mother, Joyce. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Spike, the O'Connells," Ardeth said.  
  
"So where's this Alex?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He'll be along shortly with my brother, Jonathan. And please, all of you, call me 'Evie'," she said. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Buffy, would you please?" Ardeth motioned to the door.  
  
Buffy walked over to the door and opened it. Outside there were two men, one about Buffy's age, who looked dramatically like a younger version of Rick with sandy colored hair and the other wore a tan suit.  
  
"You must be Buffy, the Chosen One. Am I correct?" the teenager asked. Buffy nodded her head and stepped aside to let them in. "I am Alex and this is my uncle Jon."  
  
She shook their hands and let them inside.  
  
"Ardeth, my good friend! How nice to see you!" Jonathan exclaimed, sarcastically. Ardeth rolled his eyes but still took the hand he stretched out for him.  
  
"Please, sit down," Ardeth said, motioning towards the parlor. Everyone sat down in cushy armchairs and matching couches. "Anything to drink?"  
  
"A cognac, please."  
  
"A brandy'll hit the spot."  
  
"That sounds good. I think I'll have one too."  
  
"Ice water, please."  
  
"Coke'll be fine."  
  
"Anything's fine."  
  
"Pig's blood. Nah, any kind of blood'll do."  
  
"Soda."  
  
"Soda."  
  
Buffy helped Ardeth, who was shaking his head at Spike's order.  
  
"There's some in his cooler," she explained. She went upstairs to the room Spike was sharing with Xander and retrieved a bloodred bag from the cooler and took it to the kitchen. She poured it into a coffee cup and heated it up. While she was waiting, she took the cokes out of the refridgerator and located glasses of ice to accompany them.  
  
"Spike... Will... Xander..." Buffy said, handing them their beverages as Ardeth handed the adults theirs.  
  
Spike looked at Alex with an evil eye and directed his glance back at Buffy.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do... this, Pet?" he asked.  
  
"It's not as if I have any choice, so I might as well. Most slayers don't live long enough to get married anyways, so I'm setting a record of some sort, I guess," she said.  
  
Spike rubbed his eyes and relaxed a bit. He was getting restless, so he sat up and kissed Buffy, making sure Alex noticed it. She apparently returned the kiss, making it apparent to Alex she didn't really want to get married.  
  
Alex sighed and sat back, engrossed in a conversation with Willow.  
  
"Have you read anything good lately?" he asked.  
  
"I finished Hugo's 'Les Miserables' last week. It was facinating," she replied.  
  
"Strange, I find his works gothic and depressing. Have you read anything by Dickens lately?" he wondered. Their conversation went on like that long after the meal.  
  
"...And to top it off, her writings have made it to the 'New York Times' bestseller list four times in the past five years," she said.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
***********  
  
That night, when the O'Connells went home, they left Alex.  
  
"We'll leave you to get to know each other," Ardeth said, leaving them alone.  
  
Alex and Buffy sat at opposite ends of a couch, with their hands on their knees in silence.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were still sitting on the couch.  
  
"Say something," Buffy said, trying to break the ice.  
  
Alex thought for a minute.  
  
"You're a junior in your secondary school, am I correct?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Seeing anyone?" Buffy wondered.  
  
"I am seeing you," he replied.  
  
"Stupid questions call for stupid answers, right?" she answered.  
  
"Stupid...?"  
  
"I meant were you going out with anyone. A girlfriend?" Buffy corrected.  
  
"Oh, I've been busy with helping Mum at the museum. Right now, I'm on holiday from university."  
  
"So, you're in college?"  
  
"I've already been accepted to the Bembridge Scholars when I receive my master's degree in Egyptology."  
  
There was another silence. This time Alex broke it.  
  
"Are you... going out with... William?" he asked.  
  
"Spike, and yes. Almost six months now."  
  
"That serious?"  
  
"Not yet. But we're really close."  
  
"But you're the Chosen One. You can't be with a vampire. Especially William the Bloody."  
  
"I don't let the council tell me who I can or can't have a relationship with."  
  
"Well, it's getting late. We'd better adjourn to our rooms. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Alex said.  
  
"Bedtime? Your parents have you on a tight leash?"  
  
"No. Why would you ask that?"  
  
Buffy checked her watch.  
  
"It's only nine-thirty-"  
  
"Nine thirty! I should've adjourned an hour ago!"  
  
"Chill. That doesn't really flow."  
  
" 'Flow'?"  
  
"That isn't very cool."  
  
" 'Cool'?"  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"It's all slang for 'I don't really do that, and neither does anyone I know'."  
  
"In any case, we should adjourn."  
  
Buffy sighed again.  
  
"Okay," she grumbled, getting up to show him to his room.  
  
AN: Again, there isn't another cliffie. Next chapter: The so-called wedding and ummm... what goes on afterwards.  
  
If you guess who Willow was talking about at dinner, review. The first reviewer to get it right, gets chapter three dedicated to them. The question was "This author(ess) wrote four books in the past five years that made the "New York Times" bestseller list. Who was she talking about?" 


	3. Ancient Egypt

DC: "Nothin's changed at all..." (If ya like The Calling, you'll understand the pun)  
  
  
  
And the winner is...  
  
SAILOR C!!!!!!  
  
Congratulations! (and yes, it was J. K. Rowling)  
  
  
  
Buffy woke up the next morning in a room she didn't recognize, with Willow fast asleep in the bed next to her. She got up quietly to make sure she didn't wake up and got ready for the day.  
  
"It's too bad and we had no time to rewind..." she sang in the shower. "Father's hands are lined with guilt for tearin' us apa... Aaahhh!"  
  
Alex walked in on accident.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'll just..."  
  
"No, it was an honest mistake. I should've locked the door," she said, wrapping the towel tightly around herself.  
  
"And these walls, they're as thick as theives," he added. Buffy stared at him.  
  
"You really don't get out that much, do you?" she asked, wrapping herself in her robe on top of the towel.  
  
"I've been busy with Mum at the British Museum, and receiving a lump sum weekly. Mum's head of the museum and she got me a job as a junior curator, under Mr. Schley," he said, oblivious to the fact that he was boring her.  
  
" 'Junior curator'?" she asked.  
  
"I'm in charge of the Egyptology department. I had more experience properly handling Egyptian artifacts than men in their fifties with three Ph. D.'s."  
  
"Really? And I guess now you're gonna tell me you've got a black belt in karate?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, Dad taught me self-defense tactics-"  
  
"I could take you out in thirty seconds..."  
  
"What would you like to wager?" he bargained.  
  
"Since we're gonna be here awhile, how about a personal slave?" she said.  
  
"Personal slave and fifty pounds. Oh wait, you don't know exchange currency. How about fifty American dollars? Would that be enough?" he enquired.  
  
"Deal," she said, and shook his hand. "Tonight, when your mother brings us back from the tomb."  
  
"You are going down."  
  
***********  
  
The day passed slowly in the desert heat. Evie and Rick were wary turning corners and were constantly on the lookout.  
  
"This is as far as we can go before the ceremony," she said. "We can't even open the treasure area."  
  
"How can you tell if it's Seti's tomb if you haven't seen inside it yet?" Buffy asked.  
  
"His hieratic is right here," Giles pointed out.  
  
"Yes, and see here? This hieratic has only been on one other tomb, that of his daughter Nefertiri. She passed away after she lost her child and her husband within several years of her father," Evie explained. "It's strange how her hieratic is on her father's, though."  
  
"And I don't trust it," Rick said, cocking his gun. Ardeth took it as a warning and raised a Thompson rifle.  
  
Everyone in the room went silent as Evie opened the door. A vast darkness overcame the room.  
  
A swirling gold light circled them.  
  
  
  
Ancient Egypt, Seti I st's reign  
  
The whole gang looked around at each other not knowing where they were. Buffy, Evie, Joyce and Willow were wearing headdresses. Buffy was wearing a strangely dressy garment, made of a white satiny material with gold stitching. Ardeth stood next to her, wearing a similar outfit. Alex was at the head of the room with Evie, Giles and Joyce. Willow, Xander and Spike were part of a procession to join them, wearing outfits of gold.  
  
Another man at the head of the room started chanting, his bald head bobbing in the process. The things he spoke of were in a language Buffy couldn't recognize, but somehow, she understood what he was saying.  
  
iThe gods have spoken  
  
These children must be married at once  
  
We cannot fend for much longer without the union  
  
Let the union commencei  
  
It was no use. Buffy looked over at Spike with a pleading look. Alex looked smug in the front of the room.  
  
iWe cannot fend much longer  
  
Let the union commencei  
  
Arm in arm, Buffy and Ardeth walked up the center of the large crowd to join their friends. Joyce looked with a wistful appearance, tears trickling at her eyes. Willow tried to look happy for her. Spike shot a dirty look at Alex.  
  
iNefertiri, you allow your son to be wed  
  
Hapshet, you allow your daughter to be wedi  
  
Ardeth said yes after Evie gave her permission. The time had come, and no one was happy about it.  
  
iLet their souls be bound to each other  
  
As it was meant to be  
  
Take this child from her mother  
  
And let her enter the Covenanti  
  
Buffy was dumbfounded. Ardeth removed a veil from her head and for the first time, she saw his eyes. A dark brown, now dripping with sorrow and apology. She heard his voice in her head.  
  
iI'm sorry it didn't turn out quite how you wishedi  
  
iIt wasn't your faulti  
  
Joyce broke down in tears and Ardeth tried to comfort her to no avail.  
  
iHapshet, calm your bride  
  
Your child needs her in the Covenant  
  
Rastel has to have her heart at peace before the union can commencei  
  
The "Covenant" progressed. Buffy was somber as she was given to Alex whose name was apparently "Thorkakamin".  
  
pThe bride must go in peace  
  
Her bridegroom in her stead  
  
Thorkankamin must consecrate the union  
  
A child must come  
  
From Larelesput's womb  
  
And give Egypt an heirp  
  
"An heir?" Buffy wondered.  
  
"Come, we must consecrate the union," Thorkankamin said, holding out his darkly tanned hand for her somberly.  
  
Egypt- the tomb of Seti I  
  
"And that happens every time I come to open the tomb. These flashbacks. But it doesn't explain how everyone saw it," Evie said, shaking her dark head.  
  
"You're saying it's true?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I checked it out. Nefertiri's tomb has the whole story written out in hieratic. You must have been reincarnated. All of us must have, which makes you Larelesput," Evie replied.  
  
"So you're saying that because Nefertiri was reincarnated, the whole group was reincarnated? But why wasn't Rick there?" Giles said.  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't figured it out. Willow, you were a handmaiden who was betrothed to Xander. Your name was Lustretet, and Xander's was a Greek warrior, whose name I couldn't locate in the hieroglyphics," Evie said.  
  
"From what I've read, the child that Larelesput had was called Thamos," Evie said. "And that it wasn't Thorkankamin's child."  
  
  
  
AN: I'm putting "In Our Formal Wear" aside for awhile. Don't worry, I'll add to it soon. It's just that I was crazy to think I was able to do three stories at once. (The other one is one I've been trying to finish for nearly a year, that I can't put up on ff.net.) 


	4. Finding True Love

DC: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it. If you don't, I probably do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The union didn't have the correct effect, so now, when we need to figure out how Nefertiri's mother died, we can't. We need to open Seti's tomb to find the map of where his wife was buried. There must be another way, but I've been unable to decipher some of the hieroglyphics," Evie said.  
  
"From what I've heard, because the marriage didn't work out, upon his death, curses were added to hide his tomb. That vision happens to everyone linked to the tomb when they come. For everyone else..." Jonathan trailed.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"They get pierced with thousands of spears, dipped in a pit of asps and somehow, they receive the hom dai," he managed to say.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Xander asked.  
  
"An ancient Egyptian curse only given to the most evil ones. Their tongue is removed, they're wrapped up in the linens and placed into their sarcophagus. But the worst part is the scarabs. Then they remove the spells to assist them into the afterlife. Essentually, they are unable to cross over," Evie said.  
  
"So this was only for the blasphemers?" Giles asked.  
  
"The only one evil enough to receive it was Imhotep, Seti's high priest. He and Anuck-su-namun murdered him in cold blood. The sad thing is, Nefertiri saw them do it," Jonathan said.  
  
"And you remembered all this?" Willow said.  
  
"In my visions. That one is the hardest to see. I can't really say I liked the one where Seti announced he was marrying Anuck-su-namun, either," Evie said.  
  
Alex winced.  
  
"Let me guess, you have experience with her?" Xander asked him.  
  
"More than you'd wish to know about," he replied. "She kissed me!" He wiped his left cheek furiously.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Willow wondered.  
  
"It still sends chills up my spine just thinking about it. And I was only... eight, wasn't I Mum?"  
  
"Yes, dear," she answered.  
  
Jonathan sighed.  
  
"At least someone got some action," he muttered.  
  
"I'd bite my tongue if I were you," Evie said.  
  
"I would too." Rick said. Evie smacked his arm.  
  
Jonathan shut up.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this. Usually, I just go in and kill a few vamps. Now getting married? And having a kid? I don't know if anyone's realized this, but I'm kinda going out with Spike here," Buffy said.  
  
"We're just going to see if the wedding works first. Maybe you won't have to... you know," Rick said.  
  
"I'm still not sure if I can go through it. I'm only sixteen years old. I'm still in high school. I'm not supposed to be married."  
  
"Just... keep it under consideration. Without it, we may never be able to open it," Jonathan asked.  
  
"We've seen all there is to see, so we might as well leave," Evie said.  
  
***********  
  
Buffy snuck out of the room. Alex was waiting outside of the door, ready for their rumble.  
  
"What'll be the focus of the attack? You don't expect me to attack you, do you?" he asked.  
  
"No, we're going slaying," Buffy said.  
  
"But I thought..."  
  
"No buts. You shook on it. You honestly thought I'd try to hurt you?" she asked.  
  
"I thought we were going to destroy dummies or something."  
  
"Well, you thought wrong. We're here."  
  
She approached an old cemetary. "We'll start here."  
  
"A cemetary?"  
  
"What? I thought you'd be used to being around dead stuff, Mr. Junior Curator."  
  
"Of course I am." Alex put on a macho man voice.  
  
"Good. Here's some new ones."  
  
They saw two vamps that night.  
  
"Aaarrrggg!" the first one yelled and lunged at Buffy.  
  
She groaned as she turned and staked the dead guy in the dirty white turban.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
Alex sighed as he waited.  
  
"Sure is quiet tonight," he said.  
  
"There's one right there, you idiot!"  
  
Alex turned and faced where she was looking. In front of him was an ugly old man, covered in sores, who was running towards them at top speed. He reached them within minutes and Buffy stood back to watch. Alex's reflexes tensed up and he remained motionless.  
  
"Okay, I give up!" he cried after about five minutes of trying to stake the guy.  
  
Buffy pounced on him and he dusted in a matter of seconds.  
  
"That's how you stake a vamp!" she annouced. "Pay up, macho man!"  
  
***********  
  
"...Fourty-eight...fourty-nine...fifty!" Buffy called. "Pleasure doin' business with ya."  
  
Alex sighed. "I admit, I talk big, but I'm not always as tough as I look."  
  
Buffy stared him down.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm only as tough as I look, does that sound any better?"  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Well, I give up."  
  
They walked home in silence.  
  
***********  
  
"I knew you'd get out!" Buffy whispered to the blonde who was crawling out of the second-story window.  
  
"Well don't get used to it. I'm not liking it much," Spike complained as he climbed down the trellis.  
  
"I think it's romantic," Buffy replied. "Come on."  
  
The two of them walked in silence until they reached Ardeth's barn, where he lodged his black horse.  
  
"I can't do this thing. I don't love him," Buffy said, as they cuddled up against each other.  
  
"You know I love you, Pet," he answered.  
  
They drew in for a kiss. Buffy reached for his duster.  
  
"Wait, are you sure about this?" he said.  
  
"I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life."  
  
***********  
  
Several hours later, they made their way back up to the house. Willow was waiting up for Buffy.  
  
"And where have you been?" she asked, in a mock parenting tone, pointing her finger. She looked frightful with her bright red hair frizzed up and her nightshirt falling off her shoulder.  
  
"Nowhere. Don't tell anyone I was out, okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Okay, you're back now. I won't tell anyone if you tell me where you went."  
  
"I went out to the barn."  
  
"At this time of night? Or should I say... morning," she said, pointing towards the digital clock on the nightstand. It read five thirty.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I couldn't make this an Alex/Buffy 'cause I'm a real stickler for Spuffy fics. The fluffier the better.  
  
Voting: Should Buffy and Alex go through with the wedding, now that she know how she feels? Another plot twist? And what exactly was it that the undecipherable hieroglyphics said? Vote in your review and if I like it, I'll dedicate a chapter to you. The voting is for Buffy/Alex or Spike/Buffy. I just need ideas for what the hieroglyphics said. 


	5. Ancient Egypt and Back Again

DC: Nothing's changed... yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike's POV  
  
  
  
There was an older man standing in front of him.  
  
"Funny, I seem to remember this guy from somewhere," Spike thought to himself.  
  
"You have commited the following crimes: Befoulment of a union ordained by the gods, sexual intercourse with a married person, the use of indiscretion in the presence of a member of my court, and attempting to break a union. How do you plead?"  
  
"I plead 'guilty' to the crimes of indiscretion and sexual intercourse. The others I take no credit for," Spike said, solemnly.  
  
"And why do you say that?" the man asked.  
  
"The member of the court and I used indiscretion before the marriage. Also to the count of bigamy, I was married to her before the union took place," he said.  
  
A deep hush fell upon the court, with the exception of the priest in the corner.  
  
"I saw them married with my own eyes. I married Laurelesput to Wilakasamun," he replied.  
  
"I married her the night beforehand. The union you speak of does not exist," Spike said.  
  
"Are you, a mere scribe, implying my son, reigning prince Thorkankamin, is not married to Laurelesput, daughter of Hapshet and Rastel?" he boomed.  
  
"I am not merely implying, I come before you bearing the proof," he said, opening a roll of papyrus scroll and handing it to the pharaoh.  
  
The scroll read:  
  
"On the date of the ninth moon of the second dynasty reign of pharaoh Seti II, these two are married before the eyes of the gods:  
  
Laurelesput, daughter to Hapshet and Rastel  
  
Wilakasamun, son to Walemsaman and the late Jastalen  
  
And so it may be long into their life in the Afterlife."  
  
  
  
"This is a true document?" the pharaoh asked the priest in the corner.  
  
The priest stepped forward and read the document. He merely shook his head.  
  
"Then I clear you of the crimes. Leave my court at once! For the impregnantion of a bigamist, both you and Laurelesput are exiled from Upper Egypt to the deserted Hamunaptra, City of the Dead. May you both live up to the name of your new home!" he bellowed. Wilakasamun (Spike) and Laurelesput (Buffy) were escorted out by several members of the Medjai.  
  
  
  
Egypt, modern day  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
  
  
"I've gotta get over these dreams," Spike muttered to himself after waking up from the restless sleep he was in. He checked the clock. It was five in the afternoon, so he got up for the night, remembering the events of the night before.  
  
Buffy was downstairs, talking to Willow on one of the cushy couches. They stopped when Spike walked in.  
  
"Hi!" Buffy said, motioning for him to join her on the couch. He followed the order and sat down.  
  
"Evie wants us to go back to the tomb tonight, if you're up to it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Of course, pet," he replied. There was a knock at the door, which Ardeth emerged from a room off of the living room to answer.  
  
"Evelyn, Rick, please come in," he told the guests.  
  
"Alex and Jonathan will be here momentarily, so we can leave," Evie said.  
  
Later on, they all left as soon as the others arrived. Xander, Willow, Alex, Spike, Buffy, Joyce, Ardeth, and the O'Connells and Jonathan.  
  
"That's funny," Evie said, all of a sudden. Rick and Ardeth cocked their rifles. Everyone else looked at what they were seeing. A door had appeared before them, where the deep void had been.  
  
"Be careful," Rick said as Evie stepped forward. Evie expertly took her hand to a complicated looking lock and apparently unlocked it.  
  
Standing in front of them, there was a deep stone stairwell, leading down to darkness. Rick and Ardeth stepped past her and ahead of her, pointing flashlights in their free hands. Everyone followed them.  
  
  
  
AN: No more voting, please! I've got it figured out. I know it's short, but I need to make a cliffie here! 


End file.
